Portal:Episodes
OS01.png|''And Then There Were 10''|link=And Then There Were 10 Washington b.c..png|''Washington B.C.|link=Washington B.C. The Krakken.png|''The Krakken|link=The Krakken Limax.png|''Permanent Retirement''|link=Permanent Retirement Hunted.png|''Hunted''|link=Hunted Tourist Trap.png|''Tourist Trap''|link=Tourist Trap Kevin11.png|''Kevin 11''|link=Kevin 11 The Alliance.png|''The Alliance''|link=The Alliance Last laugh.png|''Last Laugh''|link=Last Laugh Lucky Girl B10.png|''Lucky Girl''|link=Lucky Girl Small Problem4.png|''A Small Problem''|link=A Small Problem Side Effects.png|''Side Effects''|link=Side Effects Secrets vilgax ben.png|''Secrets''|link=Secrets Truth.png|''Truth''|link=Truth Great One.png|''The Big Tick''|link=The Big Tick Framed.png|''Framed''|link=Framed Gwen 10.png|''Gwen 10''|link=Gwen 10 Grudge Match.png|''Grudge Match''|link=Grudge Match Galactic Enforcers.png|''The Galactic Enforcers''|link=The Galactic Enforcers (Episode) Camp Opinicon.png|''Camp Fear''|link=Camp Fear Sword of Ekchuah.png|''Ultimate Weapon''|link=Ultimate Weapon Tough luck.png|''Tough Luck''|link=Tough Luck They lurk below.png|''They Lurk Below''|link=They Lurk Below Ghostfreaked Out.png|''Ghostfreaked Out''|link=Ghostfreaked Out mutated Crab.png|''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray''|link=Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray Kevin 11 Heatblast Vilgax.png|''Back with a Vengeance''|link=Back with a Vengeance Ben 10,000.png|''Ben 10,000''|link=Ben 10,000 (Episode) Midnight Madness.png|''Midnight Madness''|link=Midnight Madness A Change of Face.png|''A Change of Face''|link=A Change of Face Max Santa.png|''Merry Christmas''|link=Merry Christmas Benwolf.png|''Benwolf''|link=Benwolf (Episode) Game Over.png|''Game Over''|link=Game Over Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures.png|''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures''|link=Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures Mummy.png|''Under Wraps''|link=Under Wraps unnaturals.png|''The Unnaturals''|link=The Unnaturals S.A.M Monster Weather.png|''Monster Weather''|link=Monster Weather The Return.png|''The Return''|link=The Return Be Afraid of the Dark.png|''Be Afraid of the Dark''|link=Be Afraid of the Dark the visitor.png|''The Visitor''|link=The Visitor Ben and girls.png|''Perfect Day''|link=Perfect Day Ditto22.png|''Divided We Stand''|link=Divided We Stand Charmcaster and Young Hex.png|''Don't Drink the Water''|link=Don't Drink the Water Big Fat Alien Wedding.png|''Big Fat Alien Wedding''|link=Big Fat Alien Wedding Road Crew.png|''Ben 4 Good Buddy''|link=Ben 4 Good Buddy Ready To Rumble.png|''Ready to Rumble''|link=Ready to Rumble DevlinKenny.png|''Ken 10''|link=Ken 10 Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1.png|''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1''|link=Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 Negative 10.png|''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2''|link=Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 ben 10 comic.png|''Goodbye and Good Riddance''|link=Goodbye and Good Riddance Ben original Omnitrix.png|''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1''|link=Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 af2 square.png|''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2''|link=Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 ETAtW (457).png|''Everybody Talks About the Weather''|link=Everybody Talks About the Weather Kevin Taedenite Forced2.png|''Kevin's Big Score''|link=Kevin's Big Score Mike Moriningstar.png|''All That Glitters''|link=All That Glitters Max Out.png|''Max Out''|link=Max Out julie ben pier.png|''Pier Pressure''|link=Pier Pressure What Are Little Girls Made Of.png|''What Are Little Girls Made Of?|link=What Are Little Girls Made Of? cash square.png|''The Gauntlet|link=The Gauntlet Paradox3.png|''Paradox''|link=Paradox (Episode) dragon escape.png|''Be-Knighted''|link=Be-Knighted manny helen helper.png|''Plumbers' Helpers''|link=Plumbers' Helpers Bellicus ben serena.png|''X = Ben + 2''|link=X = Ben + 2 Darkstar rising.png|''Darkstar Rising''|link=Darkstar Rising Alone together.png|''Alone Together''|link=Alone Together good copy bad copy.png|''Good Copy, Bad Copy''|link=Good Copy, Bad Copy dance square.png|''Save the Last Dance''|link=Save the Last Dance Undercover.png|''Undercover''|link=Undercover PP (352).png|''Pet Project''|link=Pet Project Grounded (168).png|''Grounded''|link=Grounded Voided 2.png|''Voided''|link=Voided inside man.png|''Inside Man''|link=Inside Man Birds of a Feather.png|''Birds of a Feather''|link=Birds of a Feather Tiny Unearthed.png|''Unearthed''|link=Unearthed ScreenShot013.png|''War of the Worlds: Part 1''|link=War of the Worlds: Part 1 Galvan square.png|''War of the Worlds: Part 2''|link=War of the Worlds: Part 2 Alien Force Vilgax Ultimos.png|''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1''|link=Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 Jetray Vengence of Vilgax.png|''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2''|link=Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 Inferno.png|''Inferno''|link=Inferno Kevin Alien Force Fools Gold.png|''Fool's Gold''|link=Fool's Gold Simple square.png|''Simple''|link=Simple Vreedle, Vreedle.png|''Vreedle, Vreedle''|link=Vreedle, Vreedle Singlehanded square.png|''Singlehanded''|link=Singlehanded IAEF (367).png|''If All Else Fails''|link=If All Else Fails charm way.png|''In Charm's Way''|link=In Charm's Way Ghost Town.png|''Ghost Town''|link=Ghost Town Librium.png|''Trade-Off''|link=Trade-Off busy box.png|''Busy Box''|link=Busy Box Rath first transformation.png|''Con of Rath''|link=Con of Rath Primus planet square.png|''Primus''|link=Primus (Episode) Time Heals.png|''Time Heals''|link=Time Heals Petropia recreate 4.png|''The Secret of Chromastone''|link=The Secret of Chromastone Above and Beyond.png|''Above and Beyond''|link=Above and Beyond vendetta new profile.png|''Vendetta''|link=Vendetta AF45 Albedo.png|''The Final Battle: Part 1''|link=The Final Battle: Part 1 AF46.png|''The Final Battle: Part 2''|link=The Final Battle: Part 2 UA01.png|''Fame''|link=Fame AU ep 02 Duped.PNG|''Duped''|link=Duped UA03.png|''Hit 'Em Where They Live''|link=Hit 'Em Where They Live UA04.png|''Video Games''|link=Video Games Escape From Aggregor.png|''Escape from Aggregor''|link=Escape from Aggregor THtH (318).png|''Too Hot to Handle''|link=Too Hot to Handle A'F(26).png|''Andreas' Fault''|link=Andreas' Fault Fused (238).png|''Fused''|link=Fused UA09.png|''Hero Time''|link=Hero Time Ultimate Aggregor.png|''Ultimate Aggregor''|link=Ultimate Aggregor Map of infinity character.png|''Map of Infinity''|link=Map of Infinity (Episode) Reflected Glory.png|''Reflected Glory''|link=Reflected Glory deep.png|''Deep''|link=Deep Yahwahtacsip.PNG|''Where the Magic Happens''|link=Where the Magic Happens perplexahedron square.PNG|''Perplexahedron''|link=Perplexahedron (Episode) Mother celetialsapien.PNG|''The Forge of Creation''|link=The Forge of Creation (Episode) LilKev.PNG|''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage''|link=...Nor Iron Bars a Cage The Enemy of My Enemy.png|''The Enemy of My Enemy''|link=The Enemy of My Enemy Kevinalan.png|''Absolute Power: Part 1''|link=Absolute Power: Part 1 Absolute power part 2.PNG|''Absolute Power: Part 2''|link=Absolute Power: Part 2 TToE (54).png|''The Transmogrification of Eunice''|link=The Transmogrification of Eunice Eye of the beholer.png|''Eye of the Beholder''|link=Eye of the Beholder Viktor The Spoils.png|''Viktor: The Spoils''|link=Viktor: The Spoils UA 24.PNG|''The Big Story''|link=The Big Story sunny square.png|''Girl Trouble''|link=Girl Trouble UA Revenge of the Swarm.PNG|''Revenge of the Swarm''|link=Revenge of the Swarm Broken Seal.PNG|''The Creature from Beyond''|link=The Creature from Beyond Taemtraining.png|''Basic Training''|link=Basic Training Gwen Waking Up.PNG|''It's Not Easy Being Gwen''|link=It's Not Easy Being Gwen Ben 10,000 UA.png|''Ben 10,000 Returns''|link=Ben 10,000 Returns Moonstruck slider.PNG|''Moonstruck''|link=Moonstruck AU ep 32.PNG|''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing''|link=Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing The Purge.PNG|''The Purge''|link=The Purge Simian Says.png|''Simian Says''|link=Simian Says Covergrettingstechadon.png|''Greetings from Techadon''|link=Greetings from Techadon Copy of Flame Keepers circle.PNG|''The Flame Keepers' Circle''|link=The Flame Keepers' Circle Albedo Double or Nothing.png|''Double or Nothing''|link=Double or Nothing TPGF.PNG|''The Perfect Girlfriend''|link=The Perfect Girlfriend Freed Ultimates.PNG|''The Ultimate Sacrifice''|link=The Ultimate Sacrifice The Widening Gyre.png|''The Widening Gyre''|link=The Widening Gyre vreedle square.png|''The Mother of All Vreedles''|link=The Mother of All Vreedles Sir George with Diagon's heart.png|''A Knight to Remember''|link=A Knight to Remember Planets.PNG|''Solitary Alignment''|link=Solitary Alignment Ben and Techadon Weapon Master 003.png|''Inspector 13''|link=Inspector 13 Ben 10 AU ep 45.PNG|''Enemy of My Frenemy''|link=Enemy of My Frenemy kiss square.png|''Couples Retreat''|link=Couples Retreat stockholm square.png|''Catch a Falling Star''|link=Catch a Falling Star Ben 10 AU ep 48.PNG|''The Eggman Cometh''|link=The Eggman Cometh Vlcsnap-2012-03-10-15h52m54s125.png|''Night of the Living Nightmare''|link=Night of the Living Nightmare Heatblast Sir George Vilgax.png|''The Beginning of the End''|link=The Beginning of the End Diagon Vilgax Psyphon.png|''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1''|link=The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 Giganyte Supremo vs. Diagon!.png|''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2''|link=The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 change square.png|''The More Things Change: Part 1''|link=The More Things Change: Part 1 Buglizard square.PNG|''The More Things Change: Part 2''|link=The More Things Change: Part 2 Megawatts OV (5).png|''A Jolt from the Past''|link=A Jolt from the Past Alien x.png|''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies''|link=So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies ant farm character.png|''It Was Them''|link=It Was Them Azmuth and Malware.png|''Trouble Helix''|link=Trouble Helix Hot Stretch (201).png|''Hot Stretch''|link=Hot Stretch HIGaDfY (269).png|''Have I Got a Deal for You''|link=Have I Got a Deal for You of predators and preys 1.png|''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1''|link=Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 Predators and Prey part 2 (30).png|''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2''|link=Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 Ben kevin n Gwen chilling.png|''Many Happy Returns''|link=Many Happy Returns Gone Fishin'.png|''Gone Fishin'|link=Gone Fishin' Outbreak (65).png|''Outbreak|link=Outbreak BaDGtMS (381).png|''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's''|link=Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's Hypnotizing.PNG|''Malefactor''|link=Malefactor B10Ov Bros in space (17).png|''Bros in Space''|link=Bros in Space Arrested Development.png|''Arrested Development''|link=Arrested Development ROE 10.png|''Rules of Engagement''|link=Rules of Engagement Omniverse S3E01 Vicetopus.png|''Showdown: Part 1''|link=Showdown: Part 1 SD2 (375).png|''Showdown: Part 2''|link=Showdown: Part 2 TGIS (144).png|''T.G.I.S.|link=T.G.I.S. Tummy square.png|''Tummy Trouble|link=Tummy Trouble Store 23 (18).png|''Store 23''|link=Store 23 VMC (104).png|''Vilgax Must Croak''|link=Vilgax Must Croak Two Clockworks.png|''Ben Again''|link=Ben Again Special Delivery (1).png|''Special Delivery''|link=Special Delivery Rad (6).png|''Rad''|link=Rad While You Where Away Slider.PNG|''While You Were Away''|link=While You Were Away milleous defeated ben.png|''The Frogs of War: Part 1''|link=The Frogs of War: Part 1 deal square.png|''The Frogs of War: Part 2''|link=The Frogs of War: Part 2 Food Around the Corner.png|''Food Around the Corner''|link=Food Around the Corner UltimateHeist.PNG|''The Ultimate Heist''|link=The Ultimate Heist O Mother Where Art Thou.png|''O Mother, Where Art Thou?|link=O Mother, Where Art Thou? Frankenstrike vs Phil.png|''Max's Monster|link=Max's Monster EvEnc (265).png|''Evil's Encore''|link=Evil's Encore RtF (350).png|''Return to Forever''|link=Return to Forever MITTW (585).png|''Mud Is Thicker Than Water''|link=Mud Is Thicker Than Water Upgrade vs. OTTO.png|''OTTO Motives''|link=OTTO Motives Allnemetrixpredators.png|''A Fistful of Brains''|link=A Fistful of Brains Albedo For a Few Brains More.png|''For a Few Brains More''|link=For a Few Brains More Zombozo Toepick.png|''Something Zombozo This Way Comes''|link=Something Zombozo This Way Comes Ghostfreak toying with darkstar.png|''Mystery, Incorporeal''|link=Mystery, Incorporeal BIM (141).png|''Bengeance Is Mine''|link=Bengeance Is Mine Blitzwolfer and Kai 2.PNG|''An American Benwolf in London''|link=An American Benwolf in London AC (310).png|''Animo Crackers''|link=Animo Crackers RMP (162).png|''Rad Monster Party''|link=Rad Monster Party CHS (28).png|''Charmed, I'm Sure''|link=Charmed, I'm Sure zs'skayr lord transyl.png|''The Vampire Strikes Back''|link=The Vampire Strikes Back And Then THere Were Evil Bens.PNG|''And Then There Were None''|link=And Then There Were None and then there was ben profile.png|''And Then There Was Ben''|link=And Then There Was Ben Catfight square.png|''Catfight''|link=Catfight CT (141).png|''Collect This''|link=Collect This the vengers episode.png|''The Vengers''|link=The Vengers (Episode) cough it up profile.png|''Cough It Up''|link=Cough It Up rooters episode.png|''The Rooters of All Evil''|link=The Rooters of All Evil Blukic Driba Luhley.png|''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51''|link=Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 No honor among bros.png|''No Honor Among Bros''|link=No Honor Among Bros Universe vs tennyson.png|''Universe vs. Tennyson''|link=Universe vs. Tennyson Rooter amalgam.png|''Weapon XI: Part 1''|link=Weapon XI: Part 1 Weapon xi part 2.png|''Weapon XI: Part 2''|link=Weapon XI: Part 2 Clyde Fife.png|''Clyde Five''|link=Clyde Five rook tales.png|''Rook Tales''|link=Rook Tales charm school.png|''Charm School''|link=Charm School Bauman's Ballad 8.png|''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann''|link=The Ballad of Mr. Baumann FaM (92).png|''Fight at the Museum''|link=Fight at the Museum breakpoint profile.png|''Breakpoint''|link=Breakpoint argit and simian.png|''The Color of Monkey''|link=The Color of Monkey Vreedles in ship.png|''Vreedlemania''|link=Vreedlemania MadBen'sWorld.png|''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1''|link=It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 mad ben mad rook.png|''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2''|link=It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 FHtEprev (14).png|''From Hedorium to Eternity''|link=From Hedorium to Eternity SoYprof.png|''Stuck on You''|link=Stuck on You LDTTWAprof.png|''Let's Do the Time War Again''|link=Let's Do the Time War Again SoDSprof.png|''Secret of Dos Santos''|link=Secret of Dos Santos charmcaster dragon.png|''Third Time's a Charm''|link=Third Time's a Charm FCprof.png|''The Final Countdown''|link=The Final Countdown Malgax attacks.png|''Malgax Attacks''|link=Malgax Attacks 78prof.png|''The Most Dangerous Game Show''|link=The Most Dangerous Game Show TEoEprof.png|''The End of an Era''|link=The End of an Era Universe.PNG|''A New Dawn''|link=A New Dawn Category:Episodes Category:Portals